Another Ending: Part 2-Happy Ending
by jollieholly
Summary: Oneshot. A sequel to 'Proposition'. Please read and review! :)


He loves me. He loves me! I already knew it of course, but to hear him say it. To have it confirmed makes me ecstatically happy. However, it still doesn't compare to the joy I feel knowing that he accepts my love for him. All the fighting and crying was awful, but totally worth it just for this moment.

I smile at his long last confession and move my hands from his face to around his back and pull him closer. He does the same and we just sit there for a few minutes, holding each other and it feels so right. But it's not enough.

I hide my face in his neck for a moment before I start kissing along his throat. I slowly work my way up to his ear and whisper to him exactly what I'm thinking.

"I'm so happy right now." This causes a small chuckle from him and he tightens his embrace while replying with, "Me too."

I pull back a bit and bring my hands to his cheeks. Before I know it I'm pulling his face towards mine and we're kissing. I'm kissing Banky. Banky's kissing me. And it's incredible! We start out slow, but soon it becomes obvious that neither one of us can get enough. My hands begin to wander down his back until they reach the hem of his shirt. My fingers grab it and start to inch it up. Banky immediately raises his arms for a faster removal and then quickly does the same to me.

As soon as my shirt's gone I grab Banky's head and slam my lips back to his. The few seconds it took to undress, were a few seconds too long to be away from him. We've already wasted so much time. I force those regretful thoughts out of my mind. We're together now and that's all that matters.

His arms circle around my waist and he presses his chest against mine. Our hands are no longer just touching each other, but grabbing and rubbing everywhere they can reach. Soon the skin offered to me isn't enough and I bring my fingers to his belt. Banky starts to lay down as I begin to unbuckle it. Our mouths never leaving each other. Soon I feel his hands on the button of my pants and I reluctantly tear myself away so we both can get rid of these last barriers between us.

Now that we're completely open to each other we take a moment to catch our breaths. Banky's flat on his back and I'm on my side right next to him running my fingers up and down his chest. His hand travels up my arm to my face and pulls me down for a kiss. Just the act of kissing Banky turns me on more than I've ever been before, but it's still not enough. I want more. I need more.

I raise my body up and over, so I'm hovering directly above him, and end our kiss so I can see his eyes. Then I lower myself, so slowly, until my cock presses directly against his. Banky's mouth drops open, in what I hope is pleasure, and he keeps his eyes on mine. I leave one arm bent, laying on the bed by his face to support my weight, as I lower my other arm down to where we meet. I wrap my hand around us and squeeze.

"Fuck!" Hearing Banky yell this out makes me wonder if I could take the pain of separation from him long enough to gather some supplies from my room. I look down at him with his hooded eyes looking back up at me and God he's gorgeous. As badly as I want to do everything with him, it'll have to wait for another time. There's no way I can pull myself away from Banky right now for even a second.

The way he's looking at me leaves me no choice but to kiss him. It's a slow, lazy kiss as I focus my energy on rubbing my hand up and down our hard lengths. Banky's hands slide their way down my back. Then they work their way around to my chest, only to continue their downward path. Once his hands join mine I start to feel pre-cum leaking from both of our tips. We use it make us slick, but then Banky has an idea. He leaves one hand where it is and keeps squeezing and pulling and rubbing and running his fingertips all over. With his other hand he pulls mine away, which causes me to give out a small whimper of protest, brings it to his mouth and places a kiss on my knuckles. He then turns it over, darts his tongue out and runs it all over. He takes one finger at a time into his warm, wet mouth, and finishes it off by suddenly spitting in the palm of my hand. I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter.

I crush my mouth to his and return my now prepared hand down below as Banky retracts his. He rests his hands on my sides as I continue with my exploring. The feel of Banky, all of Banky, pressed so firmly against me is starting to become too much. It all just feels too good and I know that I won't be able to last much longer. Banky lifts his legs, wraps them around me, and begins to gently move. The feeling is amazing! I have to tear my mouth away because I can't control my breathing. All I can manage are short intense gasps. Banky seems to be in the same predicament. And it only gets worse as I start to move back.

We soon find a rhythm as we push against each other with my hand vigorously massaging our cocks, and I'm close. I'm so damn close.

"Banky, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Fucking cum on me!"

"Fuck!"

It's now that I lose control. With one last jerk I cum all over Banky's chest and stomach. I can't help but close my eyes in pleasure during my release, and when I open them it's to the stunning sight of Banky, covered with me, touching himself. I try to control my breathing as I lower my mouth to his ear.

"I fucking love you Banky. God I love you. Cum for me baby. Please. I want to see it so bad."

"Holden..."

"I've got you Banky. I've got you."

It's then that he arches his back a bit, scrunches his eyes, and yells out. It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be.

For a few moments I just watch him. He's laid out beneath me, head rolled to the side, eyes shut, chest heaving up and down, and his hand's loosely grasping his now softening cock. It makes me feel like the luckiest man alive. So lucky that he would love me and trust me enough to share all of himself like this.

He opens his eyes partway and looks up at me with a sloppy grin on his face.

"That was nice."

I instantly smile back and laugh a bit. 'Nice' he says?! 'Nice'?! The writer in me is a little frustrated by this. Oh, Banky. I was thinking more along the lines of 'amazing' or 'extraordinary' or 'spectacular'! I was about to voice this, but once I look into his eyes, and see how happy he is, I realize that I don't need to. He already knows how I feel without a bunch of fancy adjectives. So I keep it simple too and say the only words in the world that even matter.

"I love you."


End file.
